Sé que sigues ahí
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: *Un pequeño One Shoot hecho por Kai517 TeenWriter y yo* Cassandra quiere ayudar a Varian a escapar de la mazmorra. (*Light* Cassarian)


**¡Hola!**

 **Esta vez vengo con un pequeño One Shoot hecho con todo nuestro amor por Kai517_TeenWriter y por mi. Ella también es fan del shipp y escribe unas historias geniales sobre este maravilloso fandom 3 (La lastima es que ella es americana, asi que escribe en inglés, pero que se le va a hacer).**

 **En un inicio yo tuve la idea de este One Shoot, pero debido a que la inspiración me vino de la mano con la falta de tiempo, le conté esta idea a ella y me ha hecho el favor de darle forma y escribirlo por mi. Ahora yo lo he traducido al español porque tenía la necesidad de compartirlo con ustedes. 3**

 **Podéis encontrar este One Shoot en Wattpad con el título "I Know You're Still There" (Y sí, el título es un guiño a mi otro fic "¿sigues ahi?"). También esta pequeña escena esta incluida en su fanfiction Cassarian "Indescapable" en calidad de flashback.**

 **¡Espero que lo disfruten! ¡Arriba el shipp Cassarian!**

* * *

 **— SÉ QUE SIGUES AHÍ —**

* * *

Varian se encontraba silencioso y enfurruñado en una esquina de su celda cuando ella llegó. Estaba siendo escoltada por uno de los guardias reales más cercanos a la princesa, casi como si nadie creyese que ella podría protegerse en ese lugar sola, incluso con toda esa gente peligrosa encerrada detrás de esas estúpidas barras de acero.

— Varian, tienes visita —informó Stan—. Tienes cinco minutos, Cassandra.

— Gracias —respondió Cass—. Cinco minutos es todo lo que necesito.

Stan regresó a su puesto, mirando un momento hacía atrás en la puerta principal a las mazmorras, antes de marcharse dejando a Varian con Cassandra, Rudigüer y el guardia que tenía la orden de encargarse del problemático alquimista, Harry.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Cassandra? —soltó Varian— ¿Qué es lo que podrías querer de mi?

A pesar del tono renuente en su voz, se levantó para encontrarse con ella donde los barrotes los separaban, dejando sobresalir su infantil curiosidad.

Cass echó un vistazo a su alrededor antes de contestarle.

— Solo quería hablar un poco contigo. ¿Vengo en mal momento?

— Supongo que no —gruñó él—. No es como si tuviera cosas mejores que hacer aquí metido, de todas formas.

Ella podia tomar eso como un "sí", pero ahora no iba a echarse atrás... No mientras tuviese entre manos el plan más estúpido que se le pudo haber ocurrido nunca.

Se inclinó un poco... y le besó. Varian, sin tener ni idea de lo que estaba pasando o sobre como reaccionar, se apartó, estudiando el rostro de Cass en un mutismo dado por la sorpresa.

Ella le hizo una pequeña señal con su cabeza, tratando de advertirle de que aun estaban siendo vigilados. Varian en seguida entendió, Cassandra estaba arriesgando mucho para... ¿qué? ¿Liberarle? ¿Hablar con él en privado? ¿Matarle?

Él negó freneticamente con la cabeza. No importaba lo que fuera que ella estaba planeando, no valía la pena el riesgo... ¿verdad?

Incluso si él mismo había dejado que la oscuridad entrase en su corazón para consumirle, no entraba en sus planes dejar que nadie arriesgase nada para o por él... De ninguna manera.

Pero ella le frenó besándole de nuevo y esa vez, él le siguió la farsa.

En cuanto estuvo segura de que Harry había apartado avergonzado la mirada, Cass sacó algo de la bolsa que colgaba de su cinturón, dejándolo caer dentro del bolsillo de la pechera de Varian.

La llave de la celda.

Varian tomó su mano, guiandola cerca de su corazón. Se separaron, pero sus frentes seguían juntas.

Varian se sentía muy aturdido y confuso.

— Yo... ¿por qué?

Él ni siquiera sabía que era lo que estaba preguntando exactamente. ¿Por qué le ayudaba? ¿Por qué siquiera se molestaba en hacerlo? Tantas preguntas y tan poco tiempo...

— Sé que sigues ahí, Varian —ella le susurró—. Yo... yo no sé como, pero sé, en lo profundo de mi corazón, que el verdadero tú sigue aquí.

— Pero... ¿por qué haces esto? Después de todas las cosas despreciables que hice...

Ella sonrió con esa forma burlesca tan suya, antes de contestar...

— Porque sé que aun hay bondad en ti. Estoy segura, solo que ahora está oculta pero... Eso no significa que haya desaparecido.

— Lady Cassandra, se ha terminado el tiempo —interrumpió Harry—. Deberías marcharte.

Cass asintió y volvió a fijar su vista en Varian. Ella no estuvo segura si era por mantener su pequeña farsa, o que, pero Varian tomó delicadamente su rostro antes de besarlo de nuevo.

Cuando se separaron, Cassandra no era capaz de mirarle a los ojos.

— Tú... eres realmente un buen actor, niño. Toma decisiones sabias. Mantente a salvo.

Y ella desapareció rápidamente del lugar.

— Gr-gracias —él susurró, un poco demasiado tarde—, en serio gracias... Por todo.


End file.
